Game of Hide and Seek
by VongolaXII
Summary: "Who gave you the permission to touch my belonging?" Hibari Kyoya glared at the figure holding Tsuna. "Please, put down your weapon and surrender, Mukuro." Tsunayoshi Sawada plead. "But if you can resist my kiss, that's the day you have caught me." Mukuro Rokudo said before disappearing into the tunnel. 182769 Oneshot for Rio Sawada


**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters**

**Claim: Owned the idea and plot.**

* * *

**Genre: [Romance/Crime/Mystery]**

**Rating: [T]**

**Pairing: [182769]**

**A/N: I've never really write a crime story before. But since this is a request from Rio-chan, I tried my best to write it out. And honestly, this is my first time trying my hands on a crime-based story. I hope you enjoyed this, and I would be more than glad to make a sequel—if you ever want. Enjoy, and review! If there's anything you don't understand, feel free to PM me.**

* * *

"Target locked, two o'clock towards east!"

"Roger that, Decimo!"

Tsunayoshi Sawada ran towards east, chasing the running figure. Sweat was starting to pour down his temples, but he keeps running. _I must catch him this time; I will never let him escape again!_ The brunet thought, his steps becoming faster and faster.

The figure ran into an old, abandoned building. Tsuna stood outside the building, studying the building before running into it.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya dialled the number again. _The hell is that herbivore doing,_ he thought, pressing 'end call' angrily. He had tried to contact Tsuna since thirty minutes ago, but it always went into the voice box. Hibari sighed.

_That herbivore must be dead, this mission is not easy._ The skylark muttered again, staring at his cell phone. After 5 seconds, he dialled a number, rushed down the elegant building and sped off in his Audi.

* * *

_Where am I? _Tsuna panted as he looked around in the darkness, hoping to find lights. He was in the building for thirty minutes now, and his cell phone was dead—out of battery. And his walkie-talkie had dropped somewhere and he couldn't spot it.

Tap…tap…

The sound of footsteps made the brunet to stop right on his track. He heard the breathing becoming stronger, nearer. Tsuna stood still, trying not to make any noise. His right hand slowly reached up to his waist, touching the gun kept in a pocket on his waist.

"Kufufu…"

It was that laugh, again. The same laugh from the same man he had tried to catch a year ago. A year ago, he lost information about this man. And the memory of how he did still haunt him till today.

"_Kufufu…"_

_Tsuna bit his lips. "Mukuro Rokudo. C-Come out now or I'll shoot!" The brunet tried to threaten the criminal but all he gains was another mocking laugh. "I meant it!" he said again, and this time Mukuro cackled. _

"_What can a little fragile kid like you do to me? But I must admit," Mukuro walked towards the brunet in a daunting pace, but Tsuna was too scared to move. His grip on the gun tightened and he could feel his own hands shaking. "You are quite brave to track me down, trying to drag me into the cell." _

_Tsuna felt Mukuro smirking in the darkness. _

"_I will g-get you this time. What you did to the Vongolas will not be forgiven!" Tsuna said, biting his lips in pain. He will _never_ forgive Mukuro who had killed his guardians although the illusionist was one of it. He will not forgive Mukuro for murdering Gokudera Hayato._

"_Kufufu." Another laugh was heard. "Tsunayoshi, I'm just helping you to clear off that dog who keeps bugging you—"_

"_Gokudera-kun is not a dog!" Tsuna cut acrimoniously. How dare Mukuro labelled Gokudera as a dog? Tsuna admit Gokudera was as loyal as one, but that didn't give the illusionist the permission to say he was one!_

_Mukuro laughed in amusement. "I've helped you, and this is show you repay me?" Mukuro said. "How rude of you, _Decimo_." As soon as Mukuro said that, a sudden brightness blinds Tsuna's eyes._

"_Tsuna!" _

_Yamamoto appeared with a large torch, followed by the rest of the guardians. Mukuro stood there, arching his eyebrow in amusement. "Oya, looks like your 'dogs' have come to rescue you." The illusionist mocked, and in a flash, a tonfa was pushed up his throat._

"_Who are you calling 'dogs', pineapple herbivore?" Hibari Kyoya hissed, pushing the tonfa up his enemy's throat. Mukuro laughed. "If you weren't one, your reaction shouldn't be as big as this." The illusionist said, smirking. Hibari growled, and slashed his tonfa, hitting the illusionist._

_Mukuro fell on the floor, motionless. Tsuna blinked. He's dead? Just like that? Just as the brunet squat down to examine the body, the body emits a bright light and finally only bits of lotus petals were left on the floor. _

"_Oh no..." Tsuna gasped. That was just an illusion!_

Tsuna was still standing there. His grip on the gun tightened. Slowly, he raises both of his hands, holding the gun. His eyes sharpen as he tried to spot where the illusionist is.

"Come out, Mukuro Rokudo. I'll make sure you're dragged into the cell today!" Tsuna taunted, though he could feel his own heart almost being ripped out of his chest. Sweat trickled down furiously, and he was starting to get goose bumps.

"Are you sure you can catch me today?" The brunet's eyes widen when he felt hands on his throat.

* * *

Hibari stepped on the pedal and pass through the traffic light—which was still red—and soon he heard sirens behind him. The skylark glared at the side mirror and curses. "Damn it. Not again. Those herbivores are really annoying."

Ignoring the sirens, the raven skylark sped off, trying to avoid crashing into other vehicles. Horns filled the streets and people screaming made Hibari grunts in frustration. _Fuck, where the hell is that building?_ He thought, turning left as his navigator said.

* * *

Tsuna bit his lips. His heart was beating till he couldn't breathe normally. Mukuro ran his hands around his victim's neck as his mismatched pair of eyes eye the brunet in a daunting way. His hot breath tickled Tsuna's neck.

"Try to catch me, I'll _reward_ you—"

"Let go of my belonging, Mukuro Rokudo."

The illusionist's actions stopped when he heard the voice. Tsuna turned around, and he saw Hibari standing there; the skylark was holding his tonfas and torchlight. Mukuro lets go of Tsuna and stood straight.

"_Your belonging?_ Still trying to claim what wasn't yours, hmm?" Mukuro said, voice dripping with sarcasms. Hibari glared dangerously. He placed the torchlight on the ground—with the light shooting up to the ceiling so that it brightens the surrounding—and stood up.

"I'll bite you to death."

The skylark charged towards the illusionist but Tsuna stood in the middle, stopping Mukuro who had sheathed his trident; Hibari who was raising his tonfas. Both of the guardians stopped immediately. "What are you doing, _Tsunayoshi Sawada?"_ Hibari hissed.

"No! You can't kill Mukuro!" the brunet started. "Although he had killed Gokudera-kun but I want him alive and bruise less." The sentence gained a mocking laugh from Mukuro. Hibari leered at Tsuna in disbelief.

"Kufufufu. After a year, still an idiot, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smirked. "Are you sure this is the wisest decision you've ever made?" Tsuna bit his lips. _No, Tsuna. Resist the urge to kill him; you have to get his back alive. He's your guardian after all. You've promised Chrome!_ Tsuna thought.

"_If you manage to catch Mukuro-sama, please don't take his life, boss. He's the only one I have in this world."_

Those words that came out from Chrome's lips made Tsuna's heart clenched. He understands how Chrome felt. Losing someone important is painful. _Just like how I lost Gokudera-kun_, Tsuna's tears fell and he closed his eyes before opening it again.

"Please, I don't want any more blood spill. Mukuro, drop your weapon and surrender." Tsuna said—or ordered—while looking at the illusionist hopefully. Hibari grits his teeth. _Tsunayoshi is an idiot if he thinks this herbivore would surrender,_ he thought angrily.

Mukuro stares back at Tsuna with a poker face. Then his lips slowly curled up into a smirk. Disappearing suddenly, he reappeared in front of Tsuna. Much to the brunet and Hibari's surprise, the illusionist's lips touched Tsuna's.

Tsuna's caramel orbs widen and Hibari's onyx eyes flamed. Mukuro pulled away and back away, smirking. "See? You're already stunned by a kiss. There's no way you can catch me," Mukuro said, "But if one day you could resist my kiss, that's the day you caught me."

With that, the illusionist jumped down the stairs, heading towards a dark tunnel. Tsuna fell on the ground, heart beating fast. The gun on his hands fell on the floor with a clanking sound. _Why is it every time he kissed me, I feel like I'm floating; like how I feel when Hibari kissed me?_

Tsuna sat there, confused in his own mixed feelings. Hibari, frustrated, kicked everything he saw, tonfa anything he sees—even an innocent rat which was just passing by. He was frustrated because Mukuro had escaped, again. He was even more furious when the Tsunayoshi seem to be affected by the kiss.

"_If one day you could resist my kiss, that's the day you caught me."_

Tsuna bit his lips. One day. One day I'll manage to resist you, and I'll catch you. But he knew he couldn't. He'll never be able to 'catch' the illusionist. And once again, Mukuro Rokudo was free to roam the world…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this, Rio-chan! :D And you too, readers! **


End file.
